User talk:LS11sVaultBoy
Archive 1 - /Archive 2/ - /Archive 3/ - /Archive 4/ - /Archive 5/ - /Archive 6/ - /Archive 7/ - /Archive 8/ - /Archive 9/ - /Archive 10/ - /Archive 11/ New Street Layout I'm working on a new layout to clean up street pages. I know you've been working on them, so could you put the new layouts on there. See Little Bighorn for how it looks. Leo68 (talk) 23:20, September 12, 2015 (UTC) Also, do we have an infobox for it? Leo68 (talk) 23:21, September 12, 2015 (UTC) Yo Hey Vaulty, long time no see, heh. It's Ilan. Say, do you have Skype? Thought of maintaining contact through there. :P -- iLan (XD • ) 12:36, September 13, 2015 (UTC) Hilite Hey VaultBoy, I want to ask you to remove Andy's orange color on hilite, since I myself and Jamal can't do it, as it is locked for us. AndreEagle17 15:54, September 18, 2015 (UTC) I've just tried and the page is locked. According to wikia, there was a hack and it hasn't been fixed yet. Leo68 (talk) 22:41, September 18, 2015 (UTC) Patrollers Another issue; we are also three down, four if you count Monk. Any suggestions? I know that Myth hunter plans to re-apply, because his inactivity during his probation was down to computer trouble. We still need two more and I can't think of any. I'll be active for the rest of today and most of tomorrow and Sunday so I'll be able to get back to you. Leo68 (talk) 22:44, September 18, 2015 (UTC) ::Hey Leo. About the 3-4 down on patrollers, I'd say it's nothing to rush. The wiki runs fine as it is to me and it doesn't make sense to fill in the gaps with anyone. We should just wait patiently until the right person applies. Some of our past staff didn't deserve the spot really and we don't need that. Just stating my opinion on the large patroller gap. ( ) 23:27, September 18, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 ::With TFG and MH we're sorted for two; and I've proposed it to Thegtaseeker96 for him taking spot three. Clean history, been here since last year and seems to understand policies, particularlly the media policy. Leo68 (talk) 00:17, September 21, 2015 (UTC) ::If there's a response from Thegtaseeker can you deal with it, I won't be back until Friday. For TFG's promotion veto, if you and Jamal have opposite votes, then keep it open until I'm back. He said he'd go for it in a few days. Leo68 (talk) 01:10, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Chat Im on now :) --That Ferrari Guy (talk) 17:21, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Promotion Yo, I'm (feeling) ready for promotion, I think. What do I do? --That Ferrari Guy (talk) 16:12, September 21, 2015 (UTC) : Right, I'm ready now. Can you set it up, or shall I? That Ferrari Guy (talk) 14:50, September 22, 2015 (UTC) Minimum Amount of Edits Hey Vault, can you tell me what is the minimum amount of edits needed for a patroller here?--MythHunter 02:41, September 25, 2015 (UTC) RE: Patroller I'd like a Trevor artwork as my staff picture. Could you search one for me? Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 22:28, September 27, 2015 (UTC) : And, btw, I'm not American, I'm Brazilian like 558050 and Andre! Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 22:34, September 27, 2015 (UTC) RE:Patroller Mk. II That's the perfect pic! Thanks for the help. Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 23:08, September 27, 2015 (UTC) : Hey Tom! Just checking the staff page and I noticed that my picture seems to be smaller than the others. Could you fix it? Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 14:21, September 28, 2015 (UTC) Hilite Update I see there's no change on the signature colours of Andy, TFG and now Thegtaseeker. I spoke to wikia, and they said they'd fix it, but there's nothing yet. Is it working for you? Leo68 (talk) 00:33, September 28, 2015 (UTC) I'll go speak to wikia now. No progress >:( Leo68 (talk) 04:31, September 29, 2015 (UTC) Now & Zen Out of wondering, what got you thinking that the picture of this factory (I think it was Liberty Pharmaceuticals) was the Now & Zen dojo? It's never had a location for the past 14 years, so now throw one at it now? Universetwisters (talk) 12:50, September 28, 2015 (UTC)